The Demons I Face
by SilenceisInsanity
Summary: Just a random tangent I found when I couldn't sleep/again.../


All I had wanted was to escape again, like I always do after school; freedom was something that only came for a few minutes of the day right before he came home and I was willing to take what I could get, but today was different. Today he came early though, and I was terrified as I stared at the figure before me perched on my desk. His long talons had taken rest in the wood, leaving deep, acidy burns marks I knew no one would see. His shredded wings that still held the capability to fly to and from my window were folded up behind his decrepit and mangled form that would make even the most strong of heart fail in their stance, but his eyes...dear God, it's eyes...there were none, yet it could see all around. Black, empty voids of blood and terror staring directly at me each night for the past five years, learning my secrets and stealing my innocent thoughts to leave me in unending pain.

"Ah, so you arrive on time as always. Such punctuality you have, child.'

Those words he always spoke to me before starting his regular activities, no matter what time I came through the doorway and locked it behind me. I was his plaything and he would have his way.

The seemingly long walk to the seat in front of my tormentor was really only a few steps across the room to my desk and chair, but the chill and weakness that came with it were never exaggerated. To be required to sit in front of such a foul and vile creature was something that no one would do willingly. As I take my seat once again for torment to begin, his jagged and sharpened teeth become visible to me with the grin of his lipless face and he releases his garbled and coughing laugh that always sent blood onto my figure, but I learned quickly to never shiver at the contact...bad things would happen if I had done so...

"I have decided that today we shall play a little bit of a new game," he addressed in amusement as he crawled slowly from the desk to balance behind my form on the chair back. I felt his wet and flaky hand take mine and place a cool, metal object in it that made me go numb with cold and panic. As a click quietly sounded through the lonely room, I heard his voice again.

"I am pleased to tell you that the choice you make today shall be much easier than your regular escapes, so listen closely as I speak. I'm sure you know what a handgun basically consists of, even with being the stupid wretch you are.~ No more razors or noose. No more lighters or hot metal. Water will not help now, but a simple bullet holds you escape tonight. All it need is one, little tap.~"

I had finally released a silent, dry sob at that, tears no longer forming in my eyes after the years of suffering with him in my life. I could feel where he had raised the metal to my temple and pressed it, my hand shaky from the shear force being applied. 'Would it really all end...?' We're the only thoughts in my mind, everything else blank. I was no longer sitting in the room of my childhood, for all was black around me. I could only remember the past events; the events that long lay locked on my mind, but it was somehow always able to draw out. So many times that I was pushed down or left alone. The times that they had abandoned me. The many times where my cries and please for help were left unanswered, but the cries of agony were always enjoyed by those who seemed to hate my dry existence without even knowing me. Each and every bruise, cut and burn I could feel aching my body, begging me to end it all numerous times before. 'I could be free from them...free...from it all...but' the final word in my mind was blocked out as my demon spoke to me and my heart stopped.

"Child, don't you know you could be free of me too?~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

*BANG!*

The funeral was not very long or extravagant; really not much to be held besides the rain and simple, black casket. No flowers or signs, nothing of beauty to behold. The newspaper rejected the obituary, or at least, that was what the 'family' was saying, though I know otherwise. More than likely they lost track of it and didn't care enough to write one. Come to think of it, I don't even remember the 'family' staying long at the casket, nor the priest; they were the only two groups that had arrived. Once all had left and the rain picked up to where all had to leave, I dropped from my branch to go and observe my victims resting place. My usual grin rested on my face as I stares at the lone, childhood picture left place into the tombstone, possibly the only evidence of her being besides the bones and skin in the box. Ah, I remember the photo well, truthfully. It was they day I had started plaguing her. Her mangled and thin hair cut choppy an uneven, framing her deathly thin face and those dead, pale eyes. Her shaky and boney frame littered with bruises and breaks left by the last care home. Funny how nothing ever changes. A howled laughter escaped my throat as I look up to the sky in the pleasure of my work being finished, quickly taking flight to search my next victim and take on a new and terrifying form. In my wake I leave ash and black rose petals which none shall see to rest on the grave, leaving behind the simple and basic description of just another soul:

Here lies a child of unfortunate circumstances.

May she rest in peace forevermore.

"And you could be free with just

One,

.

Little,

.

Tap.~"

.

.

*BANG!*


End file.
